1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a looper for a single-thread chainstitch sewing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known looper appears in the Union Special Catalogue No. 283, Issue 3, (published January, 1991), which describes a portable bag-sewing machine, the said looper rendering it possible to produce a single-thread chainstitch. However, when using such a looper it is necessary to use a special loop holder, in order to be able to produce the stitches correctly. The loop holder attached to a needle plate must be adjusted precisely and since during the formation of each individual stitch the loop holder engages the sewing thread guided in an arcuate curved sewing needle, the loop holder is subjected to a certain degree of wear which can lead to undesired defective stitches.